Forevermore
by mikaelsongirls24
Summary: Four years ago Elena Gilbert disappeared from Mystic Falls. Now as she goes to Las Vegas for Caroline's bachelorette party she has to spill why she left. Elejah, Kennett, Klaroline and Stebekah.
1. Chapter 1

_Forevermore_

Summary: Four years after her 'disappearance' Elena Gilbert returns with a surprise.

Chapter 1

If there was one thing that Damon Salvatore wanted, he will find a way to get it. In this case, he wanted Elena and he thought that he had one of the perfect solutions to getting her to be his. Turning to look at the witch, he smiled at him.

"Here's the DNA that you needed to make Elena pregnant with my child but make sure that there's no vampiric DNA in it and also, have her be seven weeks along." He told him as he handed him a hairbrush filled with Elena's hair.

The witch nodded and as he pulled three strands of hair, he placed them on top of a bowl filled with water and began to chant.

As soon as he stopped, he smiled at him.

"She is seven weeks pregnant." He told Damon. Damon nodded and then Damon ripped open his throat, leaving the witch to die.

No one needed to know what he had done.

Elena Gilbert felt that there was something off about her but pushed it aside. She was happily waving goodbye to Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline as they were going to England, Chicago and Paris with their significant others-Bonnie was going to England to meet Kol, Stefan was meeting up with Rebekah in Chicago to make new memories and Caroline was going to Paris with the Hybrid King himself.

Once the plane was gone, she felt that oddness about her again. She decided to talk to a witch-hopefully Lucy-and to see what was wrong with her. Getting into her car, she drove off to find Lucy in her house in Richmond.

Lucy did seemed surprised to see her but as Elena told her what she was feeling, Lucy looked concerned and had placed her hand on Elena forehead only to move it away quickly.

"Somehow a witch used magic to make you carry a human child. Damon Salvatore's human child."

Elena's world turned white as she fainted.

Three months. It was three months later that she found out she was pregnant with Damon's baby when he had her living with him that she decided to eat healthier and have no alcohol in the place. Or at the very least-lock it up somewhere that the baby couldn't get to it.

He fought her on that and then she left the Boardinghouse. She couldn't stand being there any longer when he wasn't willing to do much for her.

She wasn't going to call her friends as they were all living happily ever after, she wasn't going to ruin that so she called her brother Jeremy.

Four years later Elena (who now lives in New York with Matt and Jeremy) got an email from the bride-to-be Caroline Forbes as well as her maid of honor Rebekah Mikaelson inviting her to Las Vegas.

"Go to Vegas sis." Jeremy told her with a smile. "We can watch Aurora for you." As he said this, her eyes spied the four year old girl with her dark brown hair in pigtails and her bright sapphire blue eyes were sparkling as she was watching a classic Disney movie in the living room.

"I'll go." Elena said with a sigh. "I'll go to Vegas."

Reading the email back, Caroline squealed loudly and was jumping up and down much to Klaus' amusement.

"She's going to come! She's going to come!" The young vampire shouted and all of the sudden Rebekah and Bonnie-a new witchpire-were also squealing in delight.

"Am I missing something?" Elijah Mikaelson asked as he just entered his brother's Parisian house. He had been traveling around the United Kingdom, helping people after a disastrous relationship with Hayley. Once they parted she quickly got married to another werewolf.

The part that stung-it wasn't even a full hour after they broke up that she got married.

"Elena Gilbert just agreed to go to the joint bachelor-bachelorette party Rebekah and Kol are throwing in Vegas." Klaus told him.

Elijah nodded, his heart beating slightly fast.

"When do we leave?" Stefan asked, wanting to start the party.

"Now." Klaus said as he got everyone out of the Parisian townhouse and into the private jet. "Just a quick stop in New York before headed off to Vegas."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Promise me there's not going to be any stupidness at this bachelor-bachelorette party," Bonnie pleaded.

"Ummm...I don't think that's something Kol could promise." Rebekah told her. "Bright side is-no strippers for either side."

"Thank god." Klaus sighed, not wanting Caroline to see strippers.

"Definitely," Bonnie agreed.

"Klaus told me no strippers." Kol told her.

"I have a feeling its going to be crazy anyhow," Bonnie said.

"I hope so," Rebekah grinned.

Elijah was happy that his sister did have friends and as all the women fell asleep, Elijah stood up to get something to drink.

"What's on your mind?" Elijah turned to see Klaus there.

"Elena." Elijah answered.

"She's coming. It may be your last chance," Klaus said.

"It may be." Elijah sighed. He looked at them and nodded. He was going to ask her out and hope that they will end up happily ever after.

"I promise I have no further designs on her."

Elijah smiled at him and as they sat down, they waited till they reached New York.

"Have you spoken to her?" Klaus asked him.

"Not yet." Elijah sighed.

"Her car just pulled up. I must say she's lovely as ever," Klaus commented, "...and not alone."

Jeremy was there and he was smiling at his sister.

"Everything is going to be great. Have a fun trip." He said to her.

Elena hugged Jeremy tightly and then boarded the plane where Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah ambushed her with a group hug.

"I've missed you _so_ much," Bonnie emphasized.

Elena smiled at them.

"I missed every last one of you!" She said with hugs. Once she stopped hugging her girlfriends she hugged Elijah. He smiled to himself as he hugged her back.

Kol gave his brother a pointed look reminding him to seize the opportunity and take a chance. It was the same advice Elijah had offered Kol with regards to Bonnie.

"I've missed you." He whispered softly.

"I've missed you too," she whispered back.

"Are you with anyone?" He asked.

"Single. Why?" She asked.

"Would you go out with me?" He was a bit nervous as the question slipped through his mouth.

"I would love too." She said with a smile.

He smiled and held her a little more intimately a moment before releasing her.

"Let's get you strapped in so this plane can take off before Bekah starts in about itineraries."

Elena nodded softly and as she sat next to him, he held her hand.

"I may need to fix the itinerary." Bonnie muttered until Bekah shook her head.

"It's perfect and if we get blackout drunk with the other men, Elijah and Elena could go on their dates." Bekah answered. "This trip is all about Caroline."

"Yes the bride-to-be," Bonnie grinned as the plane took off and began to gain altitude.

"So what is the itinerary for the trip?" Elena asked.

Bonnie looked to Rebekah, "this is all her idea."

"Well...we're going to be staying in The Venetian Hotel, go to clubs and gamble." Rebekah said. "Well, the men will be gambling-we have spa days and mani-pedi days. Also, us ladies will be going to see The Thunder from Down Under show."

Bonnie blushed as much as she was able. She was trying to pretend she wasn't interested but that was the highlight of the itinerary for her. After all she was single as Elijah and Bekah liked to remind her.

"I heard that it's a good show." Elena smirked at the men. "There's some stripping involved."

There were several deep growls.

Rebekah grinned at them.

"Nothing full frontal." Rebekah told them.

This didn't seem to improve the men's dispositions at all. It was a very quiet rest of the flight to Las Vegas where a stretch limousine took them all to The Venetian.

"Look at the ceiling," Bonnie gasped as they entered.

"So beautiful," Elena agreed.

"You look like tourists," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I've never been here." Elena reminded her. "I've only been to Georgia, Virginia, Denver and New York. I'm not well traveled."

"We are tourists," Bonnie added as they walked along continuing to take in the ceiling all the way to the check-in counter. Rebekah watched the only human girl curiously.

Once they had their key cards they followed the valets to the elevator. They rode to the top floor where the Penthouse suite awaited them.

"So this is how the other half lives," Bonnie said softly as they all explored the amenities while the staff unloaded their luggage.

"Damn." Elena whistled.

"We are Originals." Klaus reminded them. "We live extravagantly."

"There's something different about Elena." Rebekah whispered to Kol and Elijah. "I just can't put my finger on it."

"I get the same feeling," Kol said. "I haven't overheard any of the others saying anything useful."

"What about you Elijah?" Rebekah asked him. "What have you heard?"

"Nothing." He whispered. "She went off the grid for twelve months before there were sightings of her in New York."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How have you been Elena?" Bonnie asked. "I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore. I kept trying to see you but you refused..." She was speaking softly but her pain was evident.

Elena winced because there was a huge reason.

"I hadn't been feeling well and three months after you all left I was extremely ill." Elena said but wasn't going to say _why_ she was so ill. She still hated the smell of bourbon. "Once I felt better Jeremy and Matt moved to New York and I went. You know that they would just sit on their butts and have video game marathons. Someone had to help them out."

"I've really missed you. I would have helped take care of you Elena. I would have been there for you no matter what," Bonnie vowed.

"I know Bunny but you seemed to be thriving in England and I didn't want to disrupt whatever you were doing." She told her honestly. "Next time I'm that ill I'll call you."

"You better!" Bonnie said seriously. She hugged Elena tightly. "So what all have I missed?"

"Jeremy is working for people in designing graphic novels and Matt is in the police academy." She said. "Damon is still in Mystic Falls and Tyler is engaged to a witch."

"A witch? I hope he gets his come-uppance," Bonnie giggled. "And you? What have you been doing? I decided to take the plunge and become a witchpire."

"He and Liv met in Whitmore." Elena smiled. "I'm going to college and working part time. I've been busy with work and school but I'm glad that you took the plunge and became a witchpire! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks," Bonnie smiled. "You have to join the group if I have to change you myself."

Elena nodded in agreement.

"If no one else wants to change me-you do it." Elena told her before smiling at Caroline. "How's your life been? How did the big bad wolf propose?"

Caroline grinned, "atop the Eiffel Tower. There were laser lights and fireworks."

"That must have been spectacular." Elena told her smiling. She really was happy that her friends were going to get everything that they deserved. When her phone beeped, she looked at it before smiling.

"I'm going to go into the hallway and call Jeremy back-he doesn't know where the number for pizza delivery is." She told them.

"Okay, tell Jeremy I said hi," Bonnie smiled.

"Tell Jeremy to put the number in his phone," Caroline called.

Elena smiled and waved to them as she left. Once in the hallway, she called.

"Jer-the number is on the fridge." She told him once he answered the phone. "Caroline and Bunny say hi and Caroline added that the number should be put into your phone."

"Tell them I said hi, tell Care congrats and she's doing great." He recited. "Only one tantrum and that's because we didn't have her bear with her in the living room."

"Was it-" She started but he cut her off.

"-getting a bath. The thing smelled horribly." He groaned.

"Tell her that I love her." She whispered, hoping that the vampires-and hybrids-couldn't hear her. "Tell her that and that I miss her."

"I will," Jeremy said. "Is everything going okay? You know if you need me or Matt I will be on the first plane..."

"Everything's fine but...I'm afraid to tell them about why I didn't want any contact with them." She admitted softly. "I'm afraid of what they would do. Especially since it was _his brother_." She didn't need to tell him whom she meant-Jeremy already knew.

"There might be some bloodshed." Jeremy noted.

"I think Bonnie can feel something," Elena said.

"Then you should tell her-or anyone-because one day this won't become a little secret you're keeping or someone might slip up." He said seriously to her. "Tell one of them-or even all of them-and see what their reactions would be."

"When I tell them...Jer when I tell them I want them to meet her." She admitted. "I had plenty of chances but...fear kept me back."

Jeremy sighed.

"Do you want me to be there when you tell them?" He asked seriously.

"Who would watch her? She'd throw a fit if you or Matt don't watch her when I'm working." She reminded him.

"She'll come." He answered easily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I think I'll start with Bonnie," Elena said.

"So when are you going to start?" He asked. She took a deep breath and nodded to herself.

"Tonight. I'll talk to her about it tonight-away from everyone else." She admitted.

"I wish you luck sis." He said and hung up. Pressing on the red dot on the screen, she looked towards the door and began practicing what she would say to Bonnie in her head.

"We're going to party Vegas style!" Caroline and Rebekah were already gearing up when Elena returned inside. Bonnie was tucked away in a corner and though Kol appeared to be casually part of the action Elena could tell he was guarding Bonnie whether intentional or not.

She took a deep breath and went over to Bonnie.

"Can we talk? Somewhere private and without anyone eavesdropping on us?" She asked the witchpire.

Bonnie was startled and tried to hide the fact that she had been feeding.

"Yeah, sure of course," Bonnie answered.

Elena nodded and as she walked into the hallway, Bonnie following her, she took a breather.

"There's a whole reason why I didn't contact anyone." She began. "The day I saw you, Care and Stefan off Damon did something...and I don't want you to freak out about it." Closing her eyes, she let out a breath. "His obsession with me reached a new height."

"What did he do?" Bonnie worried in a whisper. "Did he hurt you?"

"He got a witch to magically impregnate me." She admitted. "I didn't know until I found Lucy and I told her not to tell anyone. But that day when I was three months and you called, I was ill-the smell of bourbon and Damon who smelled like a brewery that day made me violently ill and Damon...he didn't care. I couldn't leave my room for hours and when I did, I left. I went to New York. My daughter Aurora knows all about you and thinks that you're Rapunzel, Caroline is Belle, Kol is Flynn Rider, Stefan is one of the princes, Rebekah is Cinderella and Klaus is the Beast."

"You...you're a mother?" Bonnie was shocked. Soon she was smiling and then she hugged Elena. "I know you're a great mom. I'm so sorry it was Damon but...can I meet her some time? Do you have pictures? I want to know all about her."

Elena smiled and pulled out her phone. The lock screen was a picture of a little brunette girl with blue eyes.

"You can meet her whenever you want and yes, I have whole albums on my phone of her." Elena told her while smiling. "Sadly, it was Damon but he had the witch make her fully human. She doesn't have any vampirism in her." She giggled. "She's four years old, loves animals, hates mangos and pineapples, her favorite Disney movies are Beauty and the Beast, Lilo and Stitch, Cinderella, Tangled, Brave and anything that's classic Disney." Elena ended up opening her pictures app and showed her all the photos of the little girl. "She's the greatest thing in my life Bonnie."

"She's beautiful Elena and she's obviously so happy. I always knew you'd be a great mom. I can't wait to meet her," Bonnie smiled. "We'll just forget Damon had anything to do with it. Where is he now?"

She shrugged.

"The last place he was at I heard was Mystic Falls." Elena answered honestly. "I don't want to know where that piece of crap is. I don't even want _Aurora_ knowing anything about him. All she knows is that her father isn't a good person."

Bonnie nodded, "I think that's for the best."

"It really is." She looked at Bonnie and hugged her. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier but you were happy and I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to thrive without all the drama."

"You're my best friend. I gladly take your drama," Bonnie replied.

Elena nodded.

"You seemed happy in England." She whispered. "I'm just afraid to tell the others...especially Stefan and Elijah. I'm afraid of their reactions to this."

"Stefan I can understand. Elijah will be on your side. He detests Damon," Bonnie replied. "Yeah, England was nice but Kol's pulling back it feels like. I don't know what I did..."

"Have you talked to him?" She asked. "Bunny...how do you think the others would react?" Her fear ended up bleeding through her and Bonnie hugged her.

"I think you might get resistance from Stefan but the others will be thrilled. Caroline might be a little envious like I am..."

"What kind of resistance?"

"I think he'll be hurt that you let Damon hurt you and didn't give him a chance to fix it. I think he might feel responsible. You know he feels responsible for bringing Damon into your life. He says things when the boys get him drunk."

"Bonnie...he had three months to fix this. To be good but when I left he didn't care." Elena sighed. "I tried to make it work but he refused to do anything! I couldn't take it anymore but I at least tried."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sweetie I don't blame you; _no one_ that's ever met Damon would blame you. Honestly, I feel like I let you down because I should have been there to help you," Bonnie reiterated.

"You were already on the plane when he did it." Elena said softly. "Besides, you were excited about England."

"Kol and I, well at least I, would have been on the first plane back if you called."

"Would you like to talk to her?" Elena asked. "It's not yet her bedtime."

"Sure," Bonnie grinned. "Am I supposed to play the part of Rapunzel?"

"No." Elena giggled. "When I said to her that you were like Belle and Kol was like Flynn she said that they don't work together because Rapunzel works better with Flynn... and I was subjected to Disney pairings that work together."

"Oh...if only it was that simple," Bonnie offered a quick smile.

Elena smiled and dialed a number.

"Do you want me to go there and kick some butt?" Jeremy asked.

"Aunt Bonnie wants to talk to Aurora." Elena told him.

"Hey Jer!" Bonnie said.

"Bonbon?" Jeremy was a little surprised. "Sure, I'll put her on."

"He seemed surprised." Bonnie noted and Elena nodded.

"I don't know why." She said before a small voice came out.

"Mommy?" Elena smiled happily.

"Aurora, can you say hi to your Aunt Bonnie?"

"Hi Auntie Bonnie!" Came the happy squeal.

"Hi sweetie. It's so nice to meet you," Bonnie said cheerily, "your mommy showed me your pictures. You're so pretty. I can't wait to meet you in person."

"I wanna meet you too!" She said happily. "I wanna see you and Uncle Kol and Auntie Carebear and Auntie Bekah and Uncle Nik and Uncle Steffy."

"You also get to meet Uncle Kol and Uncle Nik's big brother Elijah." Bonnie said with a smile at Elena who was blushing.

"I get to meet mommy's prince? Really?" Now her excitement level was reaching a new height and Bonnie was giggling at her friend's bright red face.

"Who told you that he was your mommy's prince?" Bonnie asked.

"Uncle Jeremy." She answered happily. "He gave me ice cream and pizza."

"Yes he is very much a prince-the best kind of prince and he is definitely your mother's," Bonnie said as Elena colored even further.

"Does he like mommy?" Aurora asked.

"He does like your mommy." Bonnie answered with a smile before Elena took the phone back.

"Darling, put your uncle on." She said and once Jeremy was on the phone, Elena was speaking softly. "Please tell me that she didn't have _too_ much sugar?"

"Define too much?" Jeremy replied hesitantly.

"Since I left she hasn't had anything sugary except for that ice cream." Elena hissed. "You know that I have a balanced diet for her and there shouldn't be too much sugary foods!"

"Uh..." Jeremy fumbled.

"I had a princess pizza party!" Aurora cheered as she was obviously bounding around the room.

"We are going to talk about this later little brother." Elena managed to get out before hanging up. "He gave her way too much sugar! Now she won't go to sleep! She's going to wake up cranky in the morning now." She was fuming.

"He's got to deal with it." Bonnie assured her. "Not you."

"Have I ever mentioned that I love adult vacations?" She asked her seriously. "This is probably my only-and most likely-last one."

"I'll be happy to keep her anytime you'd like to getaway," Bonnie offered.

"I may do that." Elena said in agreement. "Just...I don't want her to have too much sugar. I want her to be healthy."

"It seems like you're doing a great job." Bonnie told her happily.

"I think that we should go back in-I don't want Kol to get too worried about you." Elena said as she looked towards their room.

"I wouldn't be too worried about that," Bonnie sighed.

She raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can you tell me what that means? When I found you it looked like he was protecting you as you were feeding." The human commented.

"I don't know," Bonnie worried. "Sometimes he just seems distant lately as if he doesn't want to be with anymore but other times he seems more protective than ever. I'm confused."

"Maybe he doesn't know how to show you his feelings?" Elena said thoughtfully. "Maybe he's afraid that you're going to turn him down once he lets you in completely? If those are the cases-prove him wrong. Prove to him that you're not leaving him."

"How? I definitely don't want to leave him," Bonnie said with no reserve.

"Do something bold and daring." She said. "Make him see you in however light you want."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bonnie smiled and as they entered the room, Kol looked at them.

"Are you okay?" He asked Bonnie. "How about you Elena? Are you okay?"

Elena nodded.

"I'm good." She told him with a light smile. "Now...what's the agenda for tonight?" She asked Rebekah.

"Clubbing." She said. "Caroline gets to pick the club though."

"Heaven help us," Bonnie teased. She smiled at Kol a moment pleased by his concern.

"Are you sure that you're alright? You and Elena were out there for a while." He worried.

"We're great." She said. "She wanted to explain herself to me and she wanted my apology before asking for everyone else's."

"What have you done that you feel warrants a universal apology?" Elijah asked.

"Mostly the fact that I never contacted them for the years I was gone." Elena said. "I should have but something kept coming up."

"You're here now," Rebekah said.

"I can only guess my brother got in the way," Stefan said

"We'll say that and then I left him." Nervously, her eyes went over to Bonnie before she turned to Caroline. "What club are we going to?"

Bonnie moved to stand next to Elena and squeezed her hand in support.

"We're going to have a good time tonight," Bonnie told her. "What club Care?"

Elijah and Kol noticed how Bonnie seemed to be standing close to Elena, almost like she was protecting her. No one else even noticed it.

"I was thinking we could go to Tao which means that you need to be dressed up in very fancy clothes." Caroline told them.

"I need to shop for some new fancy clothes." Elena told her.

"I'll go with." Elijah and Bonnie said.

Kol handed Bonnie a black AMEX, "have fun." The three of them went downstairs to the shops and Elijah steered them to a store with suitably fancy clothes. Bonnie and Elena began looking at the dresses.

"Are you going to tell Elijah?" Bonnie whispered softly.

"Soon." Elena whispered as she slid the dress on. Bonnie smiled at her.

"That is the dress." Bonnie told her. It was a knee-length red silk dress that fit her - part seduction part elegance. It had a modest v-neckline in the front but a deep v-neck in the back exposing most of her creamy back to view. Bonnie was trying on a nude gown. It was knee-length silk in a beautiful blush shade with a keyhole opening in the back.

"What do you think?" Bonnie asked.

"Kol will die again if he sees that." Elena giggled. "Buy it."

Bonnie took the gown to the clerk who boxed it along with a garment bag for her. Elijah handed his card to the clerk for Elena's gown. There wasn't a price on the tags and no price displayed on the register.

"I could-" She began before he stopped her speech by placing his finger on her lips.

"I wanted to do this." He said with a smile. Bonnie watched them, grinning.

"I'll pay you back," Elena vowed.

"Then let me take you out to dinner one night."

"Okay," Elena agreed and Bonnie was beaming.

"Maybe you can have what Care and Bekah have one day." Bonnie whispered to Elena. "He may need to get permission to be with you." The last part was giggled out as Bonnie imagined the Original asking Aurora for her permission to be with Elena.

"Shh! He has incredible hearing!" Elena hissed.

"You have no idea," Bonnie smiled.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked, already thinking that he would have to ask Jeremy for permission to ask his sister out on a date.

Bonnie looked at Elena.

"Just girl stuff. Elena and I have been apart for far too long," Bonnie smiled.

Elena nodded with a smile.

"It's just girl stuff." She lied and Elijah, as upset as he was that she was lying to him, was going to let it slide. Maybe when his siblings and their significant others were way too drunk he could get the truth out of her.

Once they arrived back in the hotel room they were in, the two girls changed quickly and the whistles that they were given made Elena blush like crazy and made Elijah glare at his two brothers and Stefan angrily.

"You have to admit they're gorgeous," Kol told Elijah as the women stood before them all dressed up.

"Elena is mine." The noble one bit out angrily as he saw the other three men in trousers, white button up shirts and loafers. "Nice attire for Tao. At least none of you will be kicked out."

"Bonnie is mine," Kol made his sentiments equally clear, "but I can admire the fact that my brother has good taste."

"For some reason, I think that Bonnie knows why Elena was MIA." He admitted softly.

"I think you're right," Kol agreed.

"I want to help her." Elijah admitted. "I want to protect her."

Kol nodded, "let me know if I can help."

Elijah nodded and smiled at him.

"Now why don't we get this party started!" Rebekah said with a huge grin on her face.

Now it was Bonnie's turn to look nervous. Caroline was in agreement with Rebekah. Caroline was the only one in a little strapless white dress and Rebekah was in a green dress. As Klaus, Kol and Stefan decided to hold their girlfriends' hands, Elijah looked at Elena.

"Shall we go?" He asked. She nodded and took his hand.

"You're not alone while you're here unless that is your desire," he offered.

"It's not my desire to be alone anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He squeezed her hand lightly and offered her a reassuring smile. When they reached the club it was already in full swing.

"Wow," Bonnie gasped as she took the place in. "I feel like an imposter."

"So do I." Elena breathed. She didn't let go of Elijah's hand.

"Drinks first." Klaus said, steering Caroline away from everyone.

Rebekah looked to Kol, "whatever you do don't let Bonnie have tequila or your night will be over quickly. It makes her sick."

"I won't." He promised.

"Just for the record-me and bourbon aren't good friends." Elena whispered to Elijah. "It's one of your favorite drinks though, isn't it?"

"His most favorite," Kol said, "mine too."

"Whisky," Klaus ordered at the bar.

"Sorry-it's the smell that makes me nauseous nowadays." She told him. Bonnie smiled at her and took her hand in hers.

"We're going to find seats-get me a scotch." She said to Kol and Elijah.

"What would you like Elena?" Elijah asked, deciding to get a scotch instead of bourbon. He really didn't want to screw up anything with her.

"Scotch please," Elena decided.

"Of course Lovely." He said as he and Kol went to get their scotch and bourbon. Once they were away from the girls, Bonnie looked at Elena worriedly.

"How bad was it?" She asked. "Usually you don't mind the smell of bourbon but now? I think that would be suspicious if Stefan and Caroline find out."

"It was bad." Elena told her softly. "I asked Damon to get rid of the bourbon-he didn't and I left."

"I take it that wasn't peaceful," Bonnie said gently. "It's okay. If it's one thing I've learned it's that you're safe with Elijah. If he's going to take someone out he does so straight on. You know he's coming. He's not malicious like..." She didn't say his name even though Stefan and Caroline were further away.

"You're right." Elena sighed. "I do want to tell everyone about her but how do I even start that conversation?"

"I say take it one person at a time," Bonnie replied. "Start with Elijah. I think he'll be the most understanding."

Elena nodded and smiled.

"You're an amazing sister." Elena told her.

"So are you," Bonnie smiled.

"This is too much seriousness for _my_ party," Caroline interrupted.

Elena and Bonnie smiled at her.

"Sorry. We won't be too serious for this whole trip." Elena told her.

"Then drink!" Caroline encouraged as their drinks appeared.

"Cheers to Carebear no longer being single." Elena said, smiling at them all.

"Okay bottoms up!" Caroline instructed. As Elena downed her scotch, she grinned happily at Caroline who was glowing happily.

Bonnie coughed a little as the liquid was warm down her throat.

"Another," she said as she set the glass down.

"Slow down bunny." Elena said softly.

"These people are looking at us."

"So?" Rebekah asked, taking another drink of her apple martini.

Bonnie took another drink of her scotch. She apparently needed a little more alcohol to feel less inhibited.

"I think they're all going to be getting blackout drunk." Elena whispered to Elijah.

"Kol would have to drink the bar dry. He'll keep an eye on Bonnie."

"I was mostly worried about Caroline."

"I don't interfere with Klaus' mate," Elijah replied.

"Then what about your brothers and sister?" She asked.

"What about them?"

"Don't you worry about them?"

"They're quite grown but I do plan to keep an eye on them," Elijah responded.

"I'll help you out with keeping an eye on them."

"You should enjoy yourself. It seems that perhaps it's been a long time since you've done that," Elijah observed gently.

"You have no idea how long it's been." Elena muttered. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind walking around with me? I've never been here and there's a fountain somewhere here in the hotel."

"My pleasure," Elijah replied as he rose and offered Elena his arm. He quickly whispered to Kol where they were going. Thankfully Caroline was out on the dance floor with Klaus already and distracted.

As soon as they left, he walked with her and saw that she needed to get out of hearing range from his siblings.

They left the noisy club and took the elevator downstairs to walk the promenade towards the fountain.

"There's a good reason why I was MIA for so long and why the smell of bourbon gets to me." Elena whispered. "It starts the day that my friends left to start their own drama free adventures when I found out what Damon did." She turned away from him and began to speak. "He found a witch to do a spell on me that would make me seven weeks pregnant with his all human child. A little girl named Aurora."

"He what? He impregnated you without your knowledge or consent?" Elijah was obviously trying to control his anger towards Damon Salvatore. "Stefan did nothing to stop him?"

"Yeah...they were already on the plane and had no idea what he would have planned." She sighed. "Three months later I left when he wouldn't lock up the booze after asking him five times and after the smell of him and the bourbon made me violently ill. I went off to New York and slowly made myself come back on the grid." She was still looking at the fountain as she was afraid to see his reaction.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

"So you have a daughter?" Elijah was getting slowly through the facts.

"She's four years old." Elena said softly. "The only thing she knows about Damon is that he's not a good person. She knows about you and the others but not him."

"She's safe right now," Elijah worried. "I take it she must be staying with your brother."

"Oh she's with him and they had a princess pizza party." Elena smiled and shook her head. "What else do you want to know?"

"Whatever you wish to tell me," Elijah replied.

"I never told any of you because I was afraid of what you all would do and say." She whispered. "I was afraid of telling you and Stefan the most."

"Why were you afraid of telling me?" He asked.

"Out of everyone...I was afraid to tell you for one reason." Taking a breath, she released it. "I was afraid because I...I like and respect you. I was afraid that you would hate me."

"I do not believe I could ever hate you now that I know you Elena Gilbert," Elijah said gently. "Is she a-"

"Completely human." Elena said. "Aurora Caroline is completely human but I've taught her all about the supernatural. She can't wait to meet everyone-especially you because Jeremy told her that you were my prince."

"I look forward to meeting her," Elijah said.

"I have pictures of her on my phone if you ever want to see them." Still she looked at the fountain. "I told Bonnie today and she spoke to Aurora. I'm just not sure how to tell the others about this."

"What are you afraid of?" Elijah asked gently.

"I know that Rebekah has always wanted a family and Klaus wanted me to continue the doppelgänger line." She told him. "I'm afraid that Rebekah would hate me after we just became friends."

He gently grabbed her face and turned her to look at him.

"Niklaus has no designs on you." He told her.

Her lips parted a little, "and you?"

He gave her a smile.

"I will still want to take you out...to be with you."

Elena smiled.

"That's good," she said.

"May I see pictures of her?" He asked and she nodded.

"Sure." She said, opening her clutch and pulling out her phone. Unlocking it, she went straight to the pictures app and opened it before passing it to Elijah to see.

He smiled, "she's beautiful- so much of you in her."

"She's my world." Elena said smiling.

"I'm glad this didn't destroy you. Damon Salvatore had better hope he does not cross my path again," Elijah said.

"Do you want to go back to Mystic Falls?" Elena asked him. "That's where he still lives I hear."

"No, I'm not interested in Mystic Falls," Elijah replied.

"Then you won't see him."

"I don't want him near you or Aurora if that's how he treated his child before she was even here," Elijah said as he finished studying the pictures and handed Elena's phone back to her.

"I don't want him near us as well." Elena agreed. Elijah smiled.

"Do you think that I should tell Rebekah or Kol next?" She asked softly.

"I think that's up to you," Elijah replied.

She smiled softly at him.

"Should we go back to them or should we have dinner?"

"I hear Tao serves incredible food," Elijah smiled.

"Then let's go to dinner."

They returned back upstairs and ordered dinner.

"Mind if we join you?" Kol asked.

"Not at all." Elena said with a smile at him and Bonnie. Bonnie looked at her and then at Elijah before smiling.

"Elijah? Can I talk to you?" Bonnie asked. Elijah nodded and as they walked away from Kol and Elena, Bonnie nodded. "She told you about Aurora?"

"She did." He answered but he sounded angry. "He had no right to do that to her-without her consent."

"I very much agree with you," Bonnie said equally angry.

"Do you think that you could do a spell and protect them?" He asked. "I just don't want him to find a way to hurt her and Aurora."

"Elena is already protected but to do a spell on Aurora I would need a lock of hair," Bonnie sighed, "at least for something truly powerful."

He sighed.

"I just don't want anything happening to them." He told her. "I just feel...protective of her."

"I don't blame you-I feel protective of her as well." Bonnie said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So what did you want to talk to Elijah about?" Kol asked Elena curiously. She smiled sadly at him.

"I wanted to tell him something quite important." She said vaguely.

"If it's important you can trust it to Elijah," Kol said.

"I told him and Bonnie today." She admitted. "I just...I don't know who should know this next."

"Why don't you tell me now?" He said softly.

Elena took a deep breath. "When Bonnie left with you after high school Damon had a witch make me pregnant with his human child. When I was three months pregnant with Aurora Damon wouldn't stop drinking and I left him. Aurora and I have been in New York ever since."

Kol looked at her in surprise. He didn't think that Damon could do that to anyone.

"She's safe, right?" He worried. He loved children and had always wanted one-he just wasn't as vocal about it as Rebekah.

"She's with Jeremy." She told him with a smile. "She's safe."

"Does Damon know where you both live?" He asked, scared.

"No he doesn't." She said, reassuring him.

Kol nodded relieved that they seemed to be safe.

"So how are you doing with everything?" He asked softly.

"I'm doing the best." She told him. "Everything has been good. Jeremy helps out when I can't and she knows that _he's_ not a good person."

"If you ever need anything I'm a call away," Kol offered.

Elena smiled at him.

"She can't wait to meet you, Elijah and Bonnie the most." Elena told him with a smile.

"I can't wait to meet her," Kol smiled.

Elena couldn't stop smiling and when Bonnie and Elijah appeared, she smiled at him.

"How was your talk?" She asked Elijah.

"It was good." He told her with a small smile.

Bonnie looked to Kol and gave a brief smile.

"So what do you want?" Elijah asked Elena as he looked at her, wondering if Kol knew the secret.

"Yes, he knows," Elena told Elijah.

"She can't wait to meet her soon to be favorite uncle." Kol boasted quietly.

"That's a title you're going to have to battle Jeremy for." Elena told him. "Unless you can top a princess pizza party, he's won the battle."

"How about an entire princess gown wardrobe?" Kol grinned.

"That might tip the scales in your favor." Elena laughed.

"I'll get her a trunk with the gown of every princess," Kol grinned.

Elena giggled at him and the three immortals were happy that she seemed to be happier.

"When can we meet her?" Kol asked.

"After the trip." Elena said. "You three can visit New York under different pretenses and visit with her."

"Why don't you both live with me in New Orleans?" Elijah asked. He would feel better knowing that they were safer if they were living with him.

"We could protect you," Bonnie agreed.

"Give me some time to think-at least until the end of the trip." She said. "Remember-this isn't just about me but it's also about her."

"We will give you time," Elijah said looking at Kol and Bonnie pointedly.

Kol and Bonnie nodded though they didn't want to. They wanted the two safe but as their food came, Elena smiled as she took a bite.

"I love this." She said happily. Elijah grinned at her.

"I'm glad." He answered.

"This lamb is delicious," Bonnie smiled.

"Is lamb your favorite food?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"No, that's still steak," Bonnie smiled, "but everything tastes even more amazing now."

"Maybe one day I'll become a vampire." She mused.

"I'll miss you too much if you don't," Bonnie said sincerely.

"I dislike funerals," Kol winked at Elena.

"I'll be lonely." Elijah whispered to her. As he said that, her eyes met his and she knew that he was being honest.

"Sooner rather than later," Bonnie suggested, breaking their moment.

"How much sooner are you talking about Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"I thought maybe you might not want to be older than me which you will be in a few months if you don't transition," Bonnie shrugged with a smile.

"How about next month I transition into a vampire." Elena suggested. "Do you still want to change me?"

"Yes," Bonnie smiled.

"Why don't I change you instead?" Elijah suddenly said.

"There's nothing like original blood," Bonnie smiled, "I'm good whichever way you decide."

Elena smiled at Elijah.

"Then in a month you can change me." She said.

"That means you'll be staying in touch?" Bonnie asked hopefully, "dare I hope coming to stay with us?"

"For now-stay in touch."

Bonnie smiled and Elena smiled at her.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the LONG HIATUS! Life just came and literally beat us so we've been busy with that!**

 **Chapter 10**

"So what have you all been doing?" Elena asked them.

"I've been helping people around the UK after a horrible relationship with a woman." Elijah told her.

"Learning to be a vampire with Kol and seeing a bit of the world," Bonnie offered.

"What was your favorite place to go?" Elena wondered. "I know that I would love to see New Orleans or even England."

"Maybe one day I'll take you and Aurora to England and the three of us could live together in New Orleans." Elijah whispered to her.

"Along with us," Bonnie grinned.

Elena had a red tinged to her cheeks.

"I'm pretty sure that we would like it but...I need to get her on board with moving." Elena told them. "I just want her to have the greatest childhood and know everything about the supernatural."

"Hardly a better place than a house full of originals."

"I'm pretty sure that Kol could-if he wanted to-dress up and have tea parties with her because both Jeremy and Matt won't do that." Elena told Kol with a smile. "I can ask her tomorrow if she would like to move somewhere else because she's getting bored in New York."

"A toast," Bonnie raised her glass, "to the lovely Elena. We're so happy to have her back again."

"I'm glad to be back." She said with a smile as she raised her own glass. "So far-this is the best vacation I've had in years."

The table drank the toast and made wonderful conversation as they finished their meal.

"This has been the best dinner I've ever had." Elena said with a smile.

Bonnie pretended to be wounded, "Elena you hurt my feelings! I thought your favorite dinner was the first time I made sausage, potato, kale soup." She tried to keep a straight face but ended up giggling. Elena joined her in laughing.

"You forgot to get cream at the store and thought you could substitute evaporated milk!"

"Okay, okay but the next time I made it was fantastic," Bonnie argued.

"Yes you became a very good cook," Elena agreed before laughing again, "but that soup..."

The two brothers were smiling at them. It was nice to see them so happy and together.

They finished their meal and finally took to the dance floor.

As Kol danced with Bonnie, Elijah spun Elena around before pulling her back into his arms and smiling at her.

"This is already turning out to be a much better weekend than I hoped for," Elena smiled.

"I'm quite glad about that." He told her.

"I was surprised to find you participating and not holed up in your hotel room."

He gave her a smile and kissed her cheek.

"I felt like loosening up." He told her. "Besides-I'm dancing with you and you are not holed up in the room talking to Jeremy." He ended up whispering, "I'm sure Jeremy knows what to do if anything happens to Aurora."

Elena nodded, allowing him to lead her through the dance.

"To tell me and come to wherever I'm at." She whispered.

"One of us will be protecting you at all times if you come to New Orleans," he said gently.

Smiling, she kissed his cheek affectionately.

"For that I'm grateful." She whispered. "You know, my little brother was right about you-you really are a prince."

"She has never truly seen a vampire, met one. She might disagree with your brother," Elijah observed.

"She won't actually." Elena giggled. "True-she's never met one but from the stories about everyone she's been excited to meet you all."

"Let's hope Damon isn't the first one she meets."

"That might terrify her unless Jeremy manages to find a way to calm her down." Elena whispered.

"How old is she?" Elijah asked.

"Four." Elena said smiling. "She's four years old and one of the things she put on her Christmas list was a pet of some sort."

"Might I suggest a cat," Elijah offered. "At least they consolidate their waste in one location."

"I was thinking about that but if we do live with you, would you mind having a cat?"

"Have you given thought to a Scottish terrier?" Elijah amended.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

She smiled and shook her head.

"I haven't actually." She answered. "Are they good dogs?"

"They're very loyal, a little high-maintenance but with the right training good dogs."

"How high maintenance are we talking about?"

"They like a lot of attention. They're not a dog that enjoys being home alone for eight hours every day."

She sighed.

"Perhaps a bird?" He offered seeing her distress.

"She and I will talk about it." Elena whispered.

"I think you should go for a hamster," Bonnie suggested.

"Not a bunny?" Kol was surprised.

Bonnie gave him a little smile while Elena smiled at them.

"At least a hamster is contained and you don't have to let it out in the rain to do it's business," Bonnie pointed out.

Elena nodded.

"You're right but do you think that a goldfish would be better?"

"Do you think she would be satisfied with a goldfish?" Bonnie asked.

"I hope she will be."

"I think we could handle a goldfish or two," Elijah said.

"Really?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Elijah answered. "It doesn't matter what kind of pet she wants, if it makes her happy then she will get it. No matter the price."

Her heart sped up at his words. It seemed as though he wanted to be a part of the little family already.

"Time to talk her into a pony," Kol smirked.

"So you'll teach her how to ride a horse?" Elena asked Kol.

"Of course," Kol smiled.

"Kol has an excellent seat," Elijah noted.

"Will you teach me?" Elena asked Elijah.

"It would be my pleasure. Of course ours stables are in England."

Elena smiled at him before Klaus decided to dance with Elena.

"It's going to be fine lovely." Elijah whispered to Elena before she found herself dancing with Klaus.

"Good evening Elena. You seem to have captivated my brother's attention this evening."

She nodded.

"I have and all I did was be myself." She said, not ready to say anything else. Opening up about the previous years while away still hurt.

"I'm glad you came to this." Klaus said smiling. "Caroline was depressed when she couldn't get a hold of you and a mutual acquaintance mentioned that you left Mystic Falls."

"Are you talking about Tyler?" She asked and he nodded.

"I did." He answered.

"Tyler is not someone I'd stay in touch with."

He laughed.

"As no one else knew where you were-I had to ask him for Caroline." He said smiling at her.

"I was off the grid - end of story."

He nodded.

"When you feel comfortable with why you were off the grid, you can tell me. I don't judge." He told her.

"Thank you for the offer," Elena replied diplomatically.

"We both love the same people-Caroline and Elijah." Klaus told her. "I can't see them hurt and because of how close you are to them, Kol, Stefan, Bonnie and Rebekah...you're family."

"You better not hurt Caroline. She truly loves you."

"I can never hurt her."

Elena smiled genuinely, "I believe you."

"She's my humanity." He told her.

"You make each other better," Elena admitted.

"Like you make Elijah happier." He said smiling.

Elena smiled, "he does the same for me."

Klaus smiled and spun her gently back into Elijah's arms and started dancing with Bonnie.

"So how does it feel to be counting down your last days single?" Bonnie grinned as she danced easily with him. She was obviously inebriated.

"Good."

"This is Vegas. You may as well have one last hoorah. Of course if Kol sleeps with any of these women..." Bonnie blushed and giggled, "shh...that's a secret."

"I don't think that he's going to sleep with any of these women." Klaus told her with a smile. "His eyes have been on you this whole night." He spun her around and back into Kol's arms while he went to dance with Caroline and Elijah was dancing with Rebekah.

"You're being very protective of Elena- more so than usual. What's going on?" Rebekah asked gently.

"She told me something." He whispered. "It made me angry and knowing that she could be in danger...I can't see her hurt." He wanted to tell her about what Damon did but knew that it was ultimately Elena who had to tell her.

"If you need me say the word," Rebekah offered.

He smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll let you know darling." He told her with a smile.

"I'm so glad everyone is having such a good time," Rebekah beamed.

"It's a good event and we can see our brother happy." Elijah answered easily.

"I hope everyone has a good time."

"They will sister. I believe that everyone will have a great time." Elijah said with a smile. She smiled back before watching Elena and Stefan dance. "He did miss her-she was his best friend next to Caroline and Bonnie."

"I know and I don't mind that they spend time together. After all Stefan is my mate," Rebekah smiled.

"I'm glad that you have him back in your life now."

"Thank you. Elijah...if he asked to marry me would you let him?"

"Of course."

Rebekah smiled brightly and then led Elijah into a complicated dance move garnering a little attention.

"Really Rebekah?" He asked as he tried keeping up with her.

"I was feeling euphorically spontaneous," Rebekah grinned as they completed the move. "It could be worse. It could be passé double."

He laughed at that.

"I'm happy to see you this happy." Elijah told her.

"Being with Stefan and seeing my brothers happy does this to me."

"What's your thought on Elena and I dating?"

"If she hurts you I'll hurt her but otherwise I'm great with it," the blonde original replied.

"I can tell you this-she won't hurt me." Elijah told her. "I'm afraid that I'm going to accidentally hurt _her_."

"Then you'd better stay in Bonnie's good graces," Bekah observed.

"I'll try to be the best for Elena." He said while thinking, _the best for her and Aurora_.

"Just be you - that's exactly what Elena has always wanted."

Kissing his sister's cheek, he smiled and went over to dance with Elena.

"I'm glad you're having a good time," she smiled.

"It is now. I feel better not having a big secret from half the group now," Elena smiled.

"You just need to find a way to tell the other half." He whispered softly. "I'll be there when you do. Kol and Bonnie will be there as well. We will support you."

"Thank you," Elena smiled. "I don't want to hurt Rebekah and I dread Stefan and Klaus' reactions."

Elijah sighed as he held her in his arms.

"I'll always protect you and now Aurora." He told her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Kol and Bonnie promised me the same thing," Elena smiled.

"We mean every word of that promise." Elijah said with a kiss to her temple.

Elena lifted her gaze to his and smiled.

"I'll always be there for you Elena Gilbert." He said, twirling her around. "Has he tried to contact you since?" He worried.

"Once-Aurora was five months old and we were in Mystic Falls at the time so I could put flowers on my parents' graves." She said. "Jeremy had her at our childhood home and he asked if I was coming back and I told him no."

"Next time you go I'll go with you," Elijah said.

"In three months time is when I'm going back there." She said. "This time I'm actually going to take her to the cemetery to lay flowers on their graves."

"Not alone you're not," Elijah said with finality.

She smiled at him with a happy expression on her face.

"The family will be there."

"Thank you."

"As I remember your brother is not as open-minded about my family as you are..."

"After what Damon did and reading the letter you gave me...your family grew on him as he knew that _you_ wouldn't do that without my consent." She grinned. "Besides-you can keep your siblings in line."

"My siblings mates are keeping them in line."

"Which means that Jeremy's already becoming open minded because he's friends with them." She giggled.

"That is good news indeed," Elijah agreed.

"Very good news." She said and kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth.

Elena looked around.

"Everyone seems to be having a good time. Do you know what's on tomorrow's agenda?"

"Us men are gambling while you ladies are going to a few more clubs." He said. "The next night is another gambling night while the ladies will go see that show."

Elena smiled, "sounds like fun."

"I don't like the thought of you seeing such a show." He growled lightly in her ear.

"It's all in good fun. I'll be thinking of you though."

He grinned at her.

"I wonder where Kol and Bonnie got off to..." Elena looked around.

"For some reason, Rebekah and Stefan are gone as well." Elijah noted.

"I thought this was supposed to be a group party," Elena replied.

"So did I." He mused.

* * *

Four equally inebriated vampires were partying away from the group.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jeremy smiled at Aurora who was sitting outside in a pink and purple princess dress having a tea party with her stuffed bear Wiggly.

"Cute kid." Jeremy paled as he saw Damon Salvatore there, staring at Aurora. Aurora turned around to see him and he smiled wickedly at Jeremy.

"I wonder how sweet her blood is." Damon said viciously as his face vamped out.

Aurora screamed and Jeremy pushed her inside.

"Everything is going to be okay Aurora." He said, trying to calm her down. "We're going to see your mommy and your Uncle Nik will be there and he will eat that really mean vampire okay?"

"Can he really do that?" She asked, nervously and fearfully.

"He can do anything." He said, praying that the words aren't lies.

"Can we take Wiggly?" Aurora asked as she watched him pack.

"Wiggly is coming too." He promised. "I just need to call your mommy and tell her what's happening." Grabbing his cellphone, he dialed Elena's number and once she answered it, he said the three words that had her paling.

"Damon found us."

"Get her here fast. Please. I'll meet you at the airport." She said.

"What is it?" Elijah asked seeing her concern.

"He found them. Damon found them." She whispered as she looked at him with fear. "I'm scared Elijah."

"Have them come here. We will protect them," Elijah instructed.

"I told him to come and that I was going to meet them at the airport." She whispered. "I have to change and get there-" Elijah cut her off.

"We will leave together." He promised. "I can get Klaus and Caroline to accompany us if you like."

Elena nodded.

"Please see if they could come." She pleaded.

Elijah walked over to Klaus and Caroline.

"Elena needs us to come with her to the airport," Elijah said.

"Why? Is it something bad?" Klaus asked but Caroline was going with them.

"I'm going." The blonde told them.

"She needs our help," Elijah said.

"I'll go with you three." Klaus said. "By the way-where did Kol, Bonnie, Stefan and Rebekah go?" Elijah shrugged.

"I don't know actually." Elijah admitted.

Caroline shrugged.

"We should leave then and go to the airport with Elena." Caroline told them. "We can wear whatever we want there."

As soon as the four left the club and entered the elevator, Elena was panicking.

"He didn't say what happened except that he found them." She whispered to Elijah. "Did he scare her that badly? Is she hurt?"

"It's going to be okay lovely one." Elijah whispered to her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Scare who badly? Is who hurt?" Klaus caught Elena's wording.

"She's going to be fine." Elijah whispered.

"Who are you talking about?" Caroline asked. Elena looked at Elijah and he nodded, squeezing her hand.

"My daughter Aurora." Elena whispered. "I'll tell you everything but... I need to know that she's safe and her bastard father didn't scare her."

"You have a daughter!" Klaus and Caroline were shocked.

"Who has her?" Klaus asked.

"Jeremy's watching her but if...if her father found us..." she looked angry and sad.

"They're on the way here." Elijah whispered. "Elena will tell you everything but right now Aurora needs to be here." Elijah promised them.

"I didn't conceive her the normal way but this jackass of a vampire asked a witch to do a spell on me that will make me pregnant with his all human child." Elena summarized. "I left him three months later and my daughter is four years old." She managed a small smile at Caroline. "Her full name is Aurora Caroline Gilbert."

"Aww...wait, I can't believe you didn't tell me all this time! Don't you trust me," Caroline looked wounded.

"When I found out you were on the way to Paris and I was afraid of everyone's reaction to this." She told her. "When you left I was seven weeks along Carebear. No one except for Lucy, the bastard who is Aurora's birth father, Matt and Jeremy."

"Talk about this later as we are needed to get a little girl." Klaus said once the elevator doors opened.

Everyone made the way to the airport. The board announced the flight was due in an hour.

Elena was pacing back and forth, Elijah was off buying drinks for everyone, Klaus was on his phone and Caroline was with Elijah.

"Do you think that Aurora will like me being with her mother?" Elijah asked the blonde.

"She loves when the princess falls for the prince," Elena smiled whimsically.

Elijah looked at Elena and smiled as they waited, him with the drinks from Starbucks for them. Once the hour passed, Elena saw Jeremy holding a sleeping Aurora.

"What did he do?" She asked softly.

"Made a subtle threat about biting her and vamping out." He told her softly.

"Did she see him?" Elena worried as she checked her daughter over. Klaus, Elijah and Caroline were taking the sleeping girl in with interest.

"She did but promising her that Uncle Nik can turn into a wolf and will eat the bad vampire has been calming her down." Jeremy told her. "Also promising that when she wakes up she can meet the family."

"Let's get them to the suite in case he took a later flight," Elijah urged. Soon they were back at the hotel. Elijah was now carrying the sleeping Aurora and he settled her onto the cot he had ordered for their room.


End file.
